


[OW/源藏]幻灯花

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *仍旧是随便开脑洞的肉段子，伪·机械chu手play，OOC、OOC、OOC注意*改造后的赛博藏加入OW，和黑雀成为同事（？）的AU，情节与游戏原作相差很大





	[OW/源藏]幻灯花

他停下话语后，时间仿佛静止了。嘴唇因为与布料长时间接触而变得干燥，像是一碰之下就会开裂出血，半藏静静等待着，等待对方的答复，语音频道里传来如呼吸一般悠长的回响。  
“我知道了。”良久，弟弟答道，“其他事宜待我回到名古屋，会通过美代子的频道联系您。”说到最后不知为何带上了敬语，“辛苦了，兄长。”  
“工作罢了，有什么辛苦的。”他一时间居然觉得有点好笑，下一秒这份冲动就消散在了神经深处。守望先锋解散之后人手匮乏得出奇，这份缺少支援的任务使半藏不得不长时间蛰伏在花村附近的安全屋内，而这安全屋本身就因为缺少维护而显得陈旧，他花了整整一天清理、除尘，才得以启动房间各路电子设备。  
应该说，在这片曾是自己家乡的土地上，他仍然有家不能归，无法亲眼目睹窗外仍是那经年不凋的壮丽花海，着本身就已经足够讽刺了。  
“那么还有什么事吗。”他从生物舱中探起半边身子，将背后的缆线插入右侧的接口，预备进入下阶段休眠。  
这儿的生物舱当然是上一代的简易版本，并没有搭配可视化用的屏幕，连传来的声音都模糊不清，但频道并没有被关闭，他习惯了黑雀这样突如其来的沉默，于是也待以同样的反应。  
“……花村现在如何？”  
“……龙神祭的日子接近了，岛田城的警备森严了一倍。”仅是岛田城这三个字，就让半藏的内心被一股无以名状的焦躁填满。力丸拉面搬家了，你常去的游戏中心改为了漫画网咖，这些记忆碎片变为了风中的灰尘，转瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
那边终于像是找不到什么说辞了。“那之后再联络，兄长，再——”  
“做吧。”  
唇上的露出红宝石色的裂纹，很快就尝到了满嘴的血腥味。  
“——”  
“你不是也期待这种事吗？”  
“……半藏。”  
“我没有赌气，也不是想让你难堪。”身披橘色生化外骨骼的雇佣兵叹了口气。他很清楚两人的个性一样倔强，向对方敞开心扉绝非易事，不过至少比从前的情状好上许多。  
虽然是在这种事情上。  
“你身体状况如何？”  
“没问题，我自有轻重。”提出这样的要求只是因为我想而已，源氏，后面的交流融入空气，变得了无声息，只在同流着岛田血液之人的脑中回响。  
那边传来“嘟”的一声电子音。半藏在生物舱上平躺下来，解开了腰上的连接带，便于弟弟进入。  
别忘了走另一条频道。他提醒道。  
……雅典娜早就知道我们的关系了。  
啧……嘶，源氏……  
电缆比他想象的还要凉。它们从老旧的舱体里鱼贯而出，探入了外骨骼的缝隙，试着覆盖他的躯干，嵌入他的身体内侧，谨慎又贪婪地寻求着仍保留着一部分人类温暖的地方。  
它们像是弟弟的手指、嘴唇和爱抚。源氏正在千里之外，将意志化为了这些冰冷的无机物，与他进行不可思议的结合——这么做的对象，只能是拥有同样血脉的龙神之子，和自己一样，被无机物占据了一半躯体的哥哥。  
龙神还会眷顾我吗？祂还会停留在已有一半不再是人类的我身上吗？  
源氏呢？  
千百次这样的疑问化为焦躁，化为忧虑，最终化为无法消解的空虚感。改造后的兄弟二人达成了奇妙的同步率，只要双方意愿一致，只要通过网络空间，他们可以进行几乎身临其境的交流，无限接近于面对面，甚至可以模拟触摸和性刺激——对方的身形和声音，不会反射在视网膜和耳道内，而是直接映照在脑海之中。  
除对方之外，再无人能建立这样亲密而诡异的连结。这究竟算是龙神的祝福还是诅咒，是良缘还是孽缘？  
认真点，哥哥，把腿张开些。源氏提示道。  
半藏一惊，收回了思绪。桌上摊着盒用了一半的润滑油，他伸手蘸了些，涂抹在蠢蠢欲动的黑色电缆上。此时他突然想到，这里既然是守望先锋的花村据点，那源氏极有可能也使用过这具生物舱，甚至层用过这盒润滑油护理关节。而现在自己却躺在上面，大张着腿，请求着远方的源氏用意志侵犯这具身体。  
安全屋门窗紧闭，然而耳中还是能听见属于深夜的回声，风在高楼大厦间窃窃私语。窗外透来点点灯光，各色霓虹闪闪烁烁模糊不清，他叹了口气，深切的疲乏感充满了四肢百骸。

你总是喜欢想东想西，哪怕是做这种事情的时候，半藏。  
你不也一样，半藏反驳道，右手却自然而然抱紧了左肩。沾满润滑剂的线缆钻进隐秘之处，无论身体外部经过怎样的强化，内里却还是脆弱敏感的人类血肉，无机质的异物爬入体内时，那种贯穿整个身躯、直接抵达喉间的梗塞感，恐怕永远都无法习惯吧。  
放松点，哥哥。  
少说这些……没用的话……做兄长的咬牙切齿道。对方不出意外地沉默了，让他心头又立即涌上一股悔恨：明明是我主动请求的，为何又要将罪愆推到源氏头上？  
从很早以前起他俩就是这样，沉默，悔恨，更长的沉默，更深的悔恨，一层一层堆叠起来的摇摇欲坠的高塔，最终失去平衡分崩离析，折翼的雀鸟从塔顶坠落而亡。  
他浑身无力，另只手扶住了一把线缆。“轻点儿，源氏，让我先适应一会。”  
弟弟如他所说的做了。探入穴内的二根不再急切地向内探索，留在穴口，撑起小小的弧形，来回摩擦肠壁内栗形的腺体。  
唔……  
腺体几乎是立刻充血，开始分泌滑腻的汁液。如果此时除去灰白色的上部装甲，胸前的乳头必然也变成鲜艳的颜色挺立起来了吧。下身充满了火热而湿润的触感，半藏放松了力道，小口喘息着，直到又有不安分的细小触手沿着股间一路往前，缠上了膨胀起来的性器。  
源氏……不……  
快感猛地变得尖锐，几乎要变成痛楚，刺得他在生物舱里不住扭动身躯，沾着汗的发丝散乱开来。弟弟才不管那么多，仍然控制着哥哥的下体，无论是肠道、阴囊还是铃口，都在极富规律的刺激下制造出奇妙的淫乱触觉。  
兄长。  
传来的呼唤让半藏再度惊醒。他在痛苦和快乐的间隙咬紧了牙关，断断续续地维持着思路，即将来临的是惩罚？嘲笑？还是即将对淫乱无比的自己发表断罪的宣言？  
“兄长每次都是这样。”  
源氏的声音骤然近了，简直像是附在耳边。  
“每次都是……明明很享受，却又在心底暗自后悔，明明一直在期待渴望，真正做的时候，却又露出纠结到不行的表情……”黑色的电缆缠上了弓手的手臂，“这样让我根本不知道该如何对你是好啊……”  
………………  
你总是这样心口不一，喜怒无常，有时候我真觉得自己应该厌烦你、结束这段关系了，可到这个时候又觉得兄长真是……可爱……  
你！  
耳中的音调轻轻挑起，半藏紧皱眉头，他几乎可以想象出黑雀的眼神，那一直闪烁着警戒的红瞳突然坚冰消散，露出一丝笑意来。  
腿已经不由自主张开到极限，鼓胀的部位得不到纾解，一跳一跳的拉扯着腿间的肌肉。纵使如此，腺体仍然被迫承受着一轮接一轮的机械律动，分泌出的大量粘液挤满了输精管，挤压着外侧缠得紧紧的湿滑线路，双重压迫让敏感的器官越发脆弱不堪，从鲜红的细缝中渗出浊白的泪滴。  
已经被多少东西进入了？连他自己也不清楚。越是蜷缩，就越被撑开，迎接对方既异常而亲密无匹的侵犯。真奇怪啊，本是那样冰凉的异物，却能在体内翻搅出如此之多的灼热的黏块，浑身过载、短路，噼里啪啦地冒出电火花，马上就要熔为一堆废铁。  
——哥哥，拉下面罩，让我看看你的脸。  
即将报废的幻觉忽地消散，半藏颤抖着伸出一只手，拉下早已被喘息和汗水弄得一团糟的面罩。这座舱并未配置视讯设备，但半藏毫不好奇源氏是如何去端详他的脸，毕竟话音刚落，就有一根线缆攀上了他的嘴唇，擦过唇上的裂伤，伸进去搅动着柔软的舌肉。  
半藏闭上眼，舌尖与它纠缠在一处，仿佛口中真是黑雀那带着淡淡金属味的手指，他扫过那些精巧的关节，细密的接口，模拟着自己下身正为对方进行的交媾动作，吞吐、含吮和收缩。  
他快要经受不住了。并非是因为身体里快要满溢而出的情欲，而是现实和认知的南辕北辙，所见与所闻的背道而驰，他明知自己已经许久未曾、未来的三个月内也几乎不可能见到源氏，他明知弟弟正在很远、很远的地方，所传来的无非是亿兆网络洪流中的小小符号，奔腾在万千神经元中的细密的电流，那我现在正经历的一切，到底是梦，是影子，还是一起简简单单的设备故障？  
不，半藏。  
所有的隔膜和屏障都不复存在，正与他交合的血亲轻而易举地探知了他心中所想的每一缕思绪、每一粒恒沙。  
“在我眼中，现在的你正被我紧抱在怀中，一边接吻一边被我进入，嘴上唠唠叨叨地抱怨，身体却热情得不行，像是抱怨得越多，就越急切地需要我一样……”  
这当然不是幻觉，不是错误，兄长。  
几乎能够感觉到温热的鼻息喷在耳垂上，若这是错觉，也太过美好了。  
这除了「」之外，还能是什么呢，兄长。  
小小的电流转瞬成为燎原大火，烧遍了他的身体。  
等到……下次见面……  
终于坏掉了，半藏模模糊糊地想道，所有的能量、力气和热度，全部化为滚烫的热量从同一个缺口倾泻而出，这里到底是什么时候、被谁划伤的呢，恐怕要很久之后才能回想起来了。

拖着半边身体清理完毕、喘息也终于平复下来时，半藏的身体已经疲惫至极，迫切需要进舱休眠。他甚至忘了和源氏告别就倒头便睡，残余在脑中的回忆，也只有那遥不可及的、关于下次见面的约定而已。  
对面的语音频道中，传来如呼吸一般悠长的回响。良久，一条电缆偷偷地探出线头，像刚结束冬眠出洞的松鼠一样探头探脑，最终缠上沉睡的半机械的忍者手腕，在他左手的无名指根部缠成了一个圈——一瞬之后它就迅速缩回接口，消失不见，仿佛刚才的半秒钟从未发生过。

END.


End file.
